


This Is That Choice

by Hxdgewitch



Category: Trollhunters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxdgewitch/pseuds/Hxdgewitch
Summary: If Jim hadn't gone along with Merlin's plans.





	This Is That Choice

This is that choice. Black fog engulfs the jar. Jim’s head whips around the room, frantically searching for Merlin. His invisible binds tighten. “Please! This can’t be the only choice!” His sobs are cut off when the wizard grabs a fist full of Jim’s hair and yanks back hard enough to pull the chair back too. The amulet ticks rapidly on the counter. 

“There are many choices here, James. But you know which one is right.” The boy shakes his head trying to break free. “You know _I’m _right. Are you really so selfish to damn the world for your own gain.” 

“Let go of me!” Jim growls, knocking his chair the rest of the way to the ground, dragging Merlin along. Concentration broken, his binds fade. He makes a run for it. 

“I didn’t want it to come to this.” Merlin drags him back by the ankle and pins Jim to the ground. “But you leave me no choice.” The wizard wraps his other hand around his champion’s throat and pulls himself back to his feet. 

The trollhunter gasps frantically as his windpipe is trapped in a vice grip. “No, no, no.” He mouths as he’s dragged up the stairs into the bathroom. Merlin drops the jar in the tub. It shatters and the tar-like elixir spreads across the porcelain. He slashes the faucet with Excaliber and water shoots out of the broken pipe. 

Jim continues to struggle for what feels like an eternity as the tub fills to the brim. Whirring echoes through the hallway and the amulet busts through the wooden door. Blue light engulfs Jim as his armor takes its rightful place. Metal clanks as he hits the ground. He turns, sword in hand, to finish his fight but Merlin grabs daylight by the blade. Blood pours down the old wizard’s hand but his expression is numb.

“Forgive me.” He pulls the sword forward, reestablishing his hold on the boy, before plunging him into the ice-cold water. 


End file.
